De los inconvenientes de ser un Santo Femenino
by InatZiggy-Stardust
Summary: Es difícil dejar entrever el dolor en la mirada, más cuando se debe portar una máscara todo el tiempo.
1. Marín

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen. Derechos a Masami Kurumada.

**NdA:** _Necesitaba_ escribir algo, si no lo hacía sufriría una crisis.

* * *

**De los inconvenientes de ser un Santo Femenino.**

* * *

**I. Marín.**

* * *

Cuando te encontré de nuevo, Touma, portabas un antifaz. No querías mostrar tu rostro, dejar entrever tus facciones completamente humanas. No querías que descubriera tus secretas fragilidades, pero nunca olvidé tus lágrimas de niño, tus sonrisas blancas y tu mirada inocente.

Deseabas superarme, arrancarte los sentimientos, expulsarte el corazón del cuerpo. Pero ese antifaz no te sirvió de nada, muy en el fondo sabía que sentías dolor. Un dolor que te precipitaba a actuar, a gritar, a pelear.

No éramos ya los hermanos que se anhelaban. Tú peleabas por olvidarme, yo luchaba por recordarte. Dos hermanos incapaces de mostrar su rostro el uno al otro.

No me di cuenta de mi hipocresía. Si yo me aferraba a la idea de hacerte ver lo humano que eras… ¿Por qué entonces no me quite la máscara? ¿Por qué no te dejé ver mis ojos, para que vieras que seguían siendo igual a los tuyos? ¿Por qué en tus últimos estertores no te dejé acariciar mi rostro, así como cuando eras niño y solía arrullarte antes de dormir?

¿Por qué no te besé la frente cuando cerraste los ojos? ¿Por qué?

Te urgí a retomar tus sentimientos sin darme cuenta de que yo era la única que se estaba hundiendo.

Olvidé que tenía un rostro. Olvidé que era mujer. Era un humano incompleto.

Pero me quedaba el sueño de encontrarte, seguía siendo humana porque todavía conservaba la capacidad de soñar. Ahora te he perdido y ya no anhelo nada. Aioria no está, Seiya me ha olvidado.

Sin ti, me queda esta desesperanza que se ha ido afilando desde que nos separaron. El dolor que te obligaba a olvidarte de tu lado humano ahora es mío.

Es mío.


	2. Shaina

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen. Derechos a Masami Kurumada.

* * *

**De los inconvenientes de ser un Santo Femenino.**

* * *

**II. Shaina.**

* * *

Dicen que medio Santuario ha visto mi rostro. Que de los Santos Femeninos soy quien menos ha respetado la regla y que debería ser castigada.

Mi rostro es mío, Athena no me lo arrebató y eso es lo que los demás no entienden. Ningún hombre se hubiera ganado mi corazón con sólo ver mi rostro. Si no he matado a todos aquellos que me han visto a los ojos, es porque soy compasiva.

Honestamente, me importa poco lo que digan los demás. Si han de castigarme, por mí está bien. No temo a la muerte ni a la tortura. Seiya me ha olvidado: ya no temo al olvido tampoco.

Pueden elegir olvidarme también, si quieren. No es como si realmente me interesara.

Sólo me hubiera gustado que Cassios viera mi rostro, no porque lo ame, si no porque confiaba en él. Sin embargo, él murió soñándome.

Si hubiera permitido que él que viera mi rostro, cuando sea mi turno de viajar al inframundo, él sería capaz de reconocerme. La única persona que no me olvidaría nunca, saldría a mi encuentro, con la misma abnegación que me mostró en vida; una la cuál no pude recompensar.

Pero no lo hará.

No puede.


	3. June

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen. Derechos a Masami Kurumada.

* * *

**De los inconvenientes de ser un Santo Femenino.**

* * *

**III. June.**

* * *

El amor de una persona hacia otra no vale nada si no es recíproco.

El amor no es un barco que te mantiene a flote en los mares de la lucha. No es una manta que te cubre del frío en las noches de vigía, no es agua que hidrata tu cuerpo en el campo de batalla, ni alimento que nutre tu alma cuando un compañero cae. El amor no es nada de toda esa propaganda que te venden para encontrarle sazón a la vida.

Es sólo una fruslería.

El amor carece de importancia, realmente. Es sólo un caramelo en la boca de un niño. Lo saboreamos un instante y al otro lo hemos consumido. Después no queda nada.

Yo te amaba, aunque no sabía cómo hacerlo. Pensé que al entregarte mi amor evitaría que murieras. Confesé mis ojos ante ti. Te di lo único bueno en mí.

De igual no sirvió de nada. Te marchaste y no volviste. Ni siquiera te dignaste a responder.

Lo cierto también es que ya no siento nada por ti. Si no vuelves ya no importa, sé sostenerme sola a base del amor que me queda por los recuerdos de mi maestro y mi vida aquí.

Isla Andrómeda está desolada y yo ya no tengo necesidad de portar más tiempo esta máscara.

Los secretos no sirven de nada si no hay de quien ocultarlos.

Aquí no queda nadie más que yo.


End file.
